Lost and Found
by Paulgirl123
Summary: Bella is adopted and has a twin! Is imprinted on by a hot Alpha we all know and love. Sam/Bella IMPRINT STORY. Rated M for Language.
1. I love you but I can

**Please enjoyXX**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight S. Meyer does (wish I owned Emmett, Sam, Paul, and Jasper)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I love you but I can't forgive you.

I walked through the trees and see the fire surrounded by more people then came with us. They all had dark colored hair and tanned skin about like my own. There were three very tall muscular men with short cut hair and cut off shorts.

I went over and sat between Angela and Mike. Big mistake. Jessica and Lauren were both glaring at me. The thought if looks could kill came to my mind. I started to look around the group when I met the gaze of the tallest and biggest of the men. His eyes were a bright green shaped. They seemed to pierce my soul. I don't know how long we stared at each other. I was broken from his intensive stare by Mike trying to get my attention.

"Bella would you look at me, please. I've been trying to get your attention for about fifteen minutes."

"Sorry Mike. I was thinking of something else."

"Yeah I could tell," he shot a piecing glare toward the guy that was still staring at me.

"What were you saying Mike?".

"I asked if you would go to the movies with me later tonight."

"Um...Mike I don't want to go out with you."

"Why not? It' Cullen isn't it."

"No it's not"

"Then why don't want to go out with me? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No I don't have a boyfriend! I just don't like you," I was starting to shake and breathing hard. I heard three also most silent gasps from the other side of the fire.

"That's not true. I know you like m. you are just lying to yourself," Mike said grabbing my arm so tightly that it hurt.

"Ow! Mike stop you're hurting me," I said trying to pull away from his grasp. I was starting to shake even more and see red. I could hear something growling now too.

"No. You are just playing hard to get. I will get you Bella."

"Mike stop you are hurting her," Angela whispered from beside me.

"Let go from me you fucking asshole! I don't like you. I don't even like you as a friend jackass. Now let me the fuck go," I was shaking so bad that my red tinted vision was blurring.

"BELLA ! You need to calm down," a voice from behind me yelled.

"I can't!" I said desperately trying to get away from Mike.

"Let go of her now!" the same voice yelled at Mike. Mike released me like I was a poisonous snake.

"Please someone stop the burning," I whimper so soft that probably no one heard.

"It will stop soon. I just need to get you away from here," a almost familiar voice said by my ear. I nodded telling him that it was okay. I was then wrapped in a set of large warm arms.

"You are going to be okay Bella. We won't let anyone hurt you," whispered the voice of the person carrying me. I just whimpered in reply.

The person carried me for only a few minutes till I heard a door open.

"Sam, Paul, Jared. Why are you here and why in gods name are you holding Charlie Swan's daughter, Paul?" exclaimed a voice in front of us.

"Billy she is phasing! We were watching the group from Forks. When she got in an argument with a guy. She started to shake and breath hard. Then she told someone to please stop the burning," explained a deep voice from beside me. His voice was soothing. I made me feel safe and warm.

"Guys her shaking is starting to stop," the voice of Paul informed everyone. They all stop talking and listened to my softening breaths.

" Alright Paul. Lie her on the couch. Jared get her some water. Sam watch her while I call the rest of the Council," Billy ordered. I heard everyone do as they were told. I felt safe near Sam. I felt complete like a hole was filled inside me that I didn't know was there.

I don't know how long I lying on the couch till my breathing slowed and my shaking stopped. I opened my eyes to see a small room. I started to sit up when a warm hand stopped me. My eyes stared at the hand then followed the arm to the face. It was the man with the bright green eyes. The eyes that had captured her eyes at the beach.

"Bella you can sit up but slowly," he said taking his hand away. I nodded and slowly sat up.

"Where am I?".

"You are at Billy Blacks house," he answered softly. That's why billy's voice was familiar.

"Why am I here"

"I'm going to let Billy answer that one. Bella how did you calm down?

"Your voice. Your voice is so calming. I just listened to it and I felt safe," I said softly not sure what his reaction would be.

"Well to tell you the true Bella. Your voice was the only thing that kept me calm when that Mike character wouldn't let go of you," he replied smiling at with his white teeth that glowed against his skin. Billy then rolled into the room in his wheelchair.

"Well Bella how do you feel?" he asked calmly

"I feel fine now. Just a little hot. What was happening to me earlier?" I asked grabbing Sam for reassurance.

"Well Bella, have you every heard the legends of our tribe?" Billy wondered

"No I haven't."

"Well then I'm going to have to tell you," Billy said rolling closer to me and Sam, " It all started a very long time ago but I'm going to skip that story. A chief of our tribe one day changed into a wolf when he got upset about something. After he changed he stopped aging and was stronger. His wolf was very large. He then imprinted on a woman in the village. She was his soul mate his other half. He then lead the tribe for three life times. He had fathered many sons who also could change when they were around seventeen or eighteen. They protected the tribe from danger. One day the big threat came.

It was a Cold One. Vampire some may say. It killed some in the village. The wolves couldn't figure out how to stop it. One found that their teeth could hurt it. All the wolves surrounded it and starting biting and clawing at it. They stopped when it was shredded to pieces. The pieces started to move so they set fire to them. The pieces then turned to ash.

After that day we have been mortal enemies with the Cold Ones. My grandfather was the next tribal leader. He changed along with two others. A group of the Cold Ones was found hunting near by. They had different eyes. Yellow. The leader claimed that they only feed on animals. He made a treaty with Ephraim Black my grandfather. The treaty stated that they couldn't hunt near Quileute land. It also stated that if any of them were to bite a human that the wolves would kill them. All the male descendants of that first leader who changed would change when they reached manhood.

Bella that coven of Cold Ones came back. The descendants are changing. There are only three wolves right now. Others will be changing soon. Sam, Paul, and Jared have all changed."

"You are a wolf, really?" I asked Sam looking up at him excitedly.

"Yeah I am. I'm Alpha. When I change my whole body shakes and I see red. If I get to upset I change. Bella you're not scared of me?" He asked nervously.

"No. I'm not scared of you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't anything to be scared of. You protect your people," I said simply. Then something accrued to me.

"I was really upset and was shaking and seeing red. I'm a wolf too." I said. Both Billy and Sam nodded, "But how am I? I'm not Quileute or am I? And I'm a girl not a male descendant."

"I'm not sure why you changed because you being a girl. But I think you may be adopted," Billy explained calmly. Thinking back to my childhood. I never really had anything in common with my parents or other family. That would also explain why my skin is so tan and my dark eyes and hair. My whole family has pale skin and light colored hair and eyes.

"That all makes sense now. That's why I'm so different from my parents and family. Why I look so different. Why didn't they tell me?" I ramble to myself quietly but I know Sam still heard from his laughing.

"Bella do you want to call Charlie and ask?" Billy asked putting his hand now my knee.

"Yes Billy thank you," I walked to the phone in by the door and dialed my house number. It ring about four times tell Charlie picked up.

"Hello?" he asked.

Hey Dad it's Bella. I want to ask you something," I said in a soft voice. Sam walked up down me and put an arm around my waist.

"Hey go ahead honey," he replied simply. I took a deep breath. Sam gave me a small squeeze of comfort.

"Am I adopted?" I asked. Charlie coughed and took a breath.

"Yes you are Bella," he said quietly. Sam kissed the top of my head while I turned my face into his chest. I was trying to stay calm but I was shaking.

"Who are my really parents?" I asked timidly

"Your mother brought you to our doorstep one morning saying she couldn't take care of you. She told us who your father was and that you have a twin brother. She told us not to tell your father about you or her leaving. I don't know why we agreed. I think we were so happy to have you because Renee can't have kids," he explained sadly. I eyes were tearing up and the shaking continued.

"Who is my father and brother, Charlie?" I demanded. I could almost hear him quince when I called him Charlie. Sam wrapped both his arms around me.

"Micheal Levi and Paul Levi'" he said almost to quiet for me to hear but I heard. I also felt Sam tense at the sound of those names. I also heard someone else gasp.

"Good bye Charlie. I love you but I can't forgive you or Renee. Please don't try to contact me and tell Renee the same," with that I hung up the phone and hugged Sam as hard as I could. I cried and cried an cried. Sam just held me and rubbed my back.

He must ha have led me back to the couch. He was now sitting with me on his lap. He was just holding me and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I soon calmed down and moved from his lap to the couch sit but leaned against him.

"Bella I think someone want to meet you," Sam whispered in my ear. Then whipped my tears away. I look up and see a man standing in the doorway. He had short dark brown hair and chocolate down eyes. My hair. My eyes. He was my brother. Paul.

**XX This is my first twilight fanfic. please review. Will update soon. ~~**


	2. Dad

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters expect for Mia (wish I own Sam and Paul * tear drop*).**

**~Sorry its been so long but my computer stopped working so I had to have it fixed so I hope y'all like the story~**

Chapter 2

Dad

Bella POV

"Bella?" Paul whispered then in the blink of an eye Paul had me wrapped in a crushing hug.

"Paul...can't...breath" I gasped while Sam and Paul laughed and Billy chuckled

Do you want to meet Dad? Paul asked timidly, like he was thinking I would say no.

Yes Paul I'd love to meet Dad, I replied. Paul was smiling from ear to ear. "Can Sam come too?" _I hope Dad and Sam get along, that would be hard to deal with_. I thought.

"Sure Bells. Oh yeah and Dad already loves Sam if that was what your were thinking," he said with a knowing smirk.

"Okay then let's go. I want to meet Dad," squealed happily while the guys just laughed at me.

We walked to Paul and Dad's house because it was just a few streets over. We just took our time to get there. I walked beside Sam holding his hand. Paul walked on the other side of Sam still smiling like an idiot.

"Sam when am I going to phase?" I asked Sam randomly.

"I'm not sure babe. It could be any time. If you don't change soon then we'll have to make you mad enough to change though" he answered looking upset. I stopped us and turned to Sam and grabed his face in my hands.

"Sam what's wrong?

"I don't want to make you that mad. We'll probably have to say something really mean stuff and I don't want to do that." he admitted wrapping his hands around my soft waist.

"Sam I'll know that you guys don't mean anything that you'll say when and if you have to make me mad." I reassured him then wrapped my arms around his hard torso.

"Thanks Bells" he whispered into my hair.

"Hey love birds! Are you coming or not?" Paul yelled at us from quite a ways up the street. He must not have noticed us stopping.

"He's very observant for a werewolf" I muttered under my breath to Sam as we started walking to catch up with Paul.

"I heard that Bella and I was just thinking about how I'm happy to have a sister" Paul told us when we reached him a few seconds later. A few minutes later we came to a small light green house with a white front door.

"Here we are Bells" Paul announced as we walked in the door, "Dad? Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen. What do you want?" A voice replied from down the hallway to my left.

"Can you come here for a sec? I have someone here who would like to meet ya." Paul said walking toward the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway and poked his in and told Dad that it was someone important.

"Okay I'm coming" a tall man with skin like mine, Sam's, and Paul's. When he saw me he stopped in his tracks looking like he seen a ghost. "Bella?"

"Um..yeah. I don't know if you know this but I'm your daughter." I said timidity worried about how he would react. Sam must have sensed that I was worried because he wrapped his arms hold me like he did when I was talking to Charlie.

"I've known who you really were for a few years now. Mia called me a few years ago and told me. She also told me why she left like she did." he signed looking like he was remembering something.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" I wondered walking toward him.

"I seen how happy you were and I didn't want to mess that up." he answered looking down at me then walked to the couch to sit. He gestured for us to sit. I sat next to him on the couch with Sam on the floor in front of me.

"I wished I had at least known I was adopted."

"yeah I know but it was a wish your mom had. She didn't want you to know unless you really had to know. I didn't agree but she told me why she left. It was the same reason why she wanted to keep this a secret from you."

Why did she leave then?

"Paul you may want to hear this. Your mom left because she had cancer. I don't know what kind it was just that there isn't a cure for it. She didn't want us to watch her waste away. I was on a trip with some friends that she made me go on when she went into labor. We didn't know she was pargent with twins. I got a call on my cell phone that said that she had the baby. She told me that she made them keep you a secret form me. They then told me she left without a trace. She left you, Paul, at the hospital for me. She didn't tell anyone where she was going. She left you, Bella, at the Swans house knowing they wanted a baby." dad finished his story with watery eyes so I reached over and hugged him. He soon calmed down and hugged me back.

"If I would have known about you before I would have gotten you back." he told me gently pulling away from me.

"I know that now Dad. I understand."

"Dad did mom say why she didn't call before?" Paul asked like he was trying not to cry.

"Yeah she did. She said her cancer was getting worst and that she was dying. She didn't want us to watch her die. She called when she did to tell me everything because she only had a few hours left. She wanted us to know why she did what she did." Dad whispered trying to stay calm.

"Dad I'm sorry Mom died. I know it wasn't my fault but I can tell that you love her very much." I said sadly with Paul nodding his agreement. Sam put a comforting hand on my knee for support.

"Thank you sweetheart and I really do love her very much. You're a spitting image of her." Dad replied hugging me again.

"So Dad we have something else to tell you now. Bella is going to phase soon." Paul simply stated.

"But how? She's a girl. Girls can't phase!" Dad stuttered dumbfounded.

"Well I've actually been thinking about that. There hasn't very been a female wolf before but there also hasn't been this big of a coven nearby. So I was thinking that the girls who are part of the bloodline can phase." Sam explained while we listened taking it all in. It made sense.

"That makes sense Sam. I never thought of that before. I'll talk to Billy about it." Dad agreed to what Sam was saying.

"So Dad do you know which one of us is the oldest?" Paul wondered suddenly smiling like a fool.

"Yes your mother told me when she called. Sorry Bella but Paul is older by three minutes." Dad managed to get out before he busted out laughing at the goofy smile that was on Paul face.

"Its okay dad I really don't care. Paul just so you know. Just because you are the older brother doesn't mean you can go all protective big brother when I'm with Sam. If you do you better be ready for the consequences." I threatened Paul while dad and Sam were practically rolling with laughter. Paul visibly gulped and nodded. "Good".

"So who wants to go to the beach." Paul changed the subject quickly causing us all to roll with laughter.

"We do." Sam and I replied at the same time. Great, this should be fun. I hope the kids from school have left already. I really don't want to deal with them especially Lauren and Jessica. Mike will probably glare at me for a few days then go but to being the big fucking flirt like he always is.

**Review please**

**~I lost everything that I wrote when I got my computer fixed so I hope y'all like it~**


End file.
